


Then Colouring it In

by Jonaira



Series: Sketching Life (or the How's and Why's of everything Steve Rogers) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Humour, Not Slash, Sad with a Happy Ending, Wordcount: 100-1.000, could be read as it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonaira/pseuds/Jonaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The how's and why's of Steve deciding to stay on board the failing helicarrier with this annoyed Winter Soldier as his plus one.<br/>Steve is happy where he is, he's loved the sensation of free fall ever since his heart post-serum would not pack up and leave the building without  two weeks' notice. Its even better with Bucky beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Colouring it In

**Author's Note:**

> 'Off the cob' is 1930's American slang for 'Corny'.

**Prologue**

**Bucky Barnes is neither Friend nor Family. He is more than either. He is greater than the sum of their parts.**

_His name, a chant in Steve’s head is the beat to which Steve’s life thrums and pulses out through his veins, pulse growing thready, as Steven Grant Rogers’ thread of life unravels.  
“Sure Rogers, you’re dying ya genius, and now’s the best time you can think of to come up with off the cob word play. Only you fella, only you.” He hears Bucky drawl, shaking his head fondly._

Bucky. His heart is faster than a hummingbirds' wings.

_Truth is, Captain America ‘died’ (heh) in the ice in 1945. That he was defrosted and resurrected like a divine hamburger is a different story. He can see Bucky clutching his belly hungrily at the mention of hamburger. Steve Rogers died with Bucky Barnes in a god-forsaken mountain pass, on a wintry day._

_Captain America was the one who took down Schmidt’s fortress in ’45. And now as he hears Maria Hill’s voice snap in his ears “Get off the carrier !” he thinks, Captain America has successfully completed his mission again. He’s done, and there are others in place to clean up what the Captain has started._

_Because it’s over, he can’t do it anymore now that Steve has come back to life, ever since he saw Bucky on the bridge. Steve who’s been dead since a winter’s day in ’44. Steve complicates things. He can’t do it because he’s out of time, out of time to show the Winter Soldier that he’s Bucky and it’s me_ _Steve and the earth is round and and and. And even if Bucky is_ _in there somewhere, not dead but still locked inside, he doesn’t have the time to unlock him, to make him remember because he doesn’t see how the both of them are going to get off the helicarrier alive right this moment and that means that Bucky is as good as dead again, and with him Steve is dead too._

Bucky. His heart is stuttering.

_Captain America is a lot of things; Noble, Self-sacrificing, Selfless. Steve Rogers is selfish, tired and in love. He lived ( survived barely) through Bucky’s death that first time and could set aside the crushing vacuum long enough to finish the job at hand. There was no time to think about what would come after the war. He didn’t even know how close it was to the end then eitherway. The key in his back had been turned, and like the country’s windup soldier that he was he just kept marching on. Thank God for small mercies, it was a short march. His gears and heart had fallen down a mountain pass.  
_

Bucky. He can't feel it.

_He couldn’t or wouldn’t let himself consider what life after Bucky would be like. Once bitten twice shy and he’s wiser now for sure. He knows he can’t survive losing Bucky a second time._

_His decision to go down with the carrier, to go down with the Winter Soldier, who’s stashed Bucky somewhere deep under the surface, is selfish. It’s not that he’s being a good friend by dying alongside this Bucky-Winter Soldier person. He is for once, looking after himself without Bucky to prod him into doing it. Coming to Buck **is** looking after himself. His vision Bucky cocks an eyebrow like “Finally punk. Feel what I had to go through just to see your ugly mug in the morning ?”_

Bucky.

_He can see his personal Bucky out the corner of his good eye. Bucky’s flinching every time the Winter Soldier pounds Steve’s face, his own awash with tears but a smile firmly stretching his mouth. Bucky’s face is bruising in the same places as the ache and burn in Steve’s own. He’s still smiling though, mouthing what looks like,” ‘bout time you came home, pal.”_

_So he lets go and can tell the Soldier to finish his mission because as he falls, Bucky falls alongside him laughing with a joy so fierce, reaching out. And if Steve’s arms are too weak to wrap around Bucky it matters not because on a level playing field, its Bucky whose the strong one again, whose always been stronger, in spirit in mind in heart. Who embraces Steve now, warm and solid and yeah, maybe it’s late but at least it’s not never; he comes Home._

Bucky. His heart starts again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hang out on Tumblr yo :) www.jonairadreaming.tumblr.com


End file.
